


The Seventh

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Oral, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bj, blowjob, handjob, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The Seventh

I fumble with the keys one-handed, managing to open the front door with my left whilst maintaining a firm grip on your package with my right. We go in, and I close the door with and lock it, before pushing you up against a wall in the porch and pulling down your trousers and boxers down in one swift move, then dropping to my knees and taking you deep in my mouth. Relief rushes through you - you were so unbelievably horny.

We both were, really, hence why we were so quick on the way back from our walk, knowing my family would be at the pub until later.   
Feeling me suck you off was only turning you on more, and it's not long before I stop, and see the offence growing on your face. I stand up, and grab hold of your dick, and go hard and fast with my hands for a short while, til I see you shut your eyes, at which point I tug hard and pull you forward.   
"Come on, you." I say. 

I lead you to my bedroom, not giving you much choice in the matter, and stand you at my desk before easing you down into the chair. I pull off your t-shirt and leave you topless with your hard dick exposed as I cross the room to close the curtains. I keep my back to you, and slowly start to get undressed, taking my time and letting you savour the sight of me wearing less and less, until I'm only in my black bra and panties. I return to you, noting how turned on you are, judging by your dick. I edge closer to you as I unhook my bra, pulling away the cups when I'm just inches from your face to reveal my tits. Taking your hands, I lift them and place them on my tits, letting you grab hold of them and knead them like balls of dough. When you start going too rough, I move back, and when you go to follow I tell you to stay sat down. You obey. I tell you to close your eyes, and, after a moment of hesitation, you obey. I smile, and explain that you'll be punished if you open your eyes, or try to stand up or take control. You nod, smirking.

I start by gently running my fingers along the length of your dick, seeing you shiver at my touch. Stroking your balls, I kneel down and just flick my tongue along where my fingers had just been, teasing you, knowing you won't do anything about it. When I stop, your frustration is obvious. The next thing you feel is my kiss on your collarbone, and my body just brush against yours. You reach out, and run your hands down my figure, and I'm so tempted just to let you fuck me... But you'd have to earn that. 

I move away again, insisting that you keep your eyes shut. Reaching down, I finger my dripping pussy with two fingers, then, with a devious smile I tell you to open your mouth. Your eyelids twitch, and I remind you one more that I'll have to punish you if you open your eyes. When your mouth opens, I pop two wet fingers inside, and watch as your face screws up with the taste, but before you have time to protest you feel my ass against your dick. I move my hips around a little, then push further in so that your dick is sandwiched into my ass cheeks. I grind up against you, so that your dick stays in there as I move my ass in little rotations. Before long, the temptation is too much and you take hold off my hips and ease your dick into me. I gasp, but it feels fucking amazing, so I let you. Keen to stay in control, I pick up speed and push my body closer in against yours, so you're balls deep in me, and I deliberately make my asshole as tight as possible for you. It's not long before it's too much for you, and you cry out that you're gonna go. I make you wait, telling you to hold it in for what seemed like the longest ten seconds of your life, then tell you that you can go, at which point you cum hard into my ass, nearly crying out with pleasure. Once you've filled me up, I move so that your dick is pulled out, and kiss you with a desperate hunger on my lips, so that your eyes flutter open.   
"Good boy." I say, ruffling your hair.


End file.
